1. The filed of invention for the described invention relates to portable cameras and their accessories being supported and transported by the human body.
2. Video and film photography is a very important part of people's lives today, especially on vacation. With more and more people vacationing with small children, the ability to carry all the accessories, keep the children close by, and eat during the hectic vacation had become difficult. The use of a tripod or monopod is impractical since it adds to the things to be carried around.
This invention enables the user, any user of any age, to carry all the necessary accessories and support the camera hands-free in the two critical positions; horizontally, or in position to use the camera and vertically, or in position to store it securely when not in use. Since both are hands-free, the user can now use the camera or carry the camera while eating or keeping the kids close-by.
This carrier will also simplify the needs of those people who do videotaping such as weddings, news gathering, etc. by allowing the user to be completely mobile while carrying all the necessary pieces to do the job. This body mounted camera support is also terrific for 35 mm film camera use since it allows hands-free movement for the photographer and the ability to carry extra lenses, film, etc. without having to rely on pockets in clothing.
Several camera supports have been developed:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,286 to De Rosa; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,753 to Dunn; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,820 to Larock; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,660 to Rudolph; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,308 to Dovey; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,500 to Fournier; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,095 to Jones; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,788 to Lingwall; PA0 None of them use the body as the main support PA0 None of them allow for shoulder adjustments PA0 None of them allow for the anatomical differences between men, women, and children PA0 None of them have hip pockets to carry the necessary accessories PA0 None of them have a hinged camera support that secures the camera next to the body and out of the way.
While all of the previous supports use some part of the body, they are all disadvantaged because:
These are the reasons that give this invention the definite advantage over all the others.